Lisa and the Comic Book
by Exotos135
Summary: Lisa grows interested in Lincoln's Ace Savvy comic book.
1. A Comic Nerd Is Born

At the Loud House, Lisa kicked open Lincoln's door and went inside. "Lincoln, I require objects with pictures on them for my experiment, I'm going to take a couple things out of your room, okay?" she called as she started to look around.

"Don't look under the bed!" Lincoln replied.

And of course, the little genius looked under the bed and grabbed an Ace Savvy comic book. Luckily, Lincoln had already read this issue a long time ago, so Lisa took it-alongside some older comic books Linc had-and wordlessly left the room.

Back at her and Lily's bedroom, Lisa put Ace Savvy and the comics on the table as Lily watched with intent a wide, innocent smile. "Now, Lily, it's time to begin the experiment," Lisa took the Ace Savvy comic and handed it to Lily. "I could read this stuff when I was your age, and now, it's your turn to showcase intellect beyond the normal human capabilities."

The baby just threw the comic book back at Lisa's face, and she laughed as Lisa took it and muttered, "Fine, I'll see if this is some quality material before we start."

And so the smart brunette went to her bed and started reading Ace Savvy. After reading a couple of the first pages, she continued to read, leaning closer and closer to the book as she reached the end.

"Ahaha! If you think you've defeated me, Ace Savvy, then you haven't seen my secret weapon yet!" Lisa said, acting as the comic book's main villain.

"If you think that's going to impress me, then wait until you see my secret weapon!" Ace Savvy replied, with his voice provided by Lisa as well.

"It's a brawl between secret weapons then!" the villain said, narrowing his eyes.

Ace Savvy soon did the same. "May the best secret weapon win!"

"Oh my Einstein, I can't wait to see how this brawl ends!" Lisa enthusiastically said, but the next page she saw was a simple "to be continued" while Ace and the villain got ready to take out their secret weapons. "What? No, this can't be the end! Ending this on a cliffhanger is just, it's just-"

"Poo-poo!" Lily exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Yes, exactly! It's a load of poo-poo!" Lisa said, right before she put the Ace Savvy comic on her desk. "I must discover what kind of secret weapon they both had at their disposal, but how am I supposed to discover how to get the next issue?"

"Lincoln!" Lily exclaimed, looking at a picture of the boy at Lisa's desk.

"That's it, Lincoln is a fan of Ace Savvy! He'll certainly know where I can find the next issue!" Lisa put her hands on her hips and turned to her baby sister. "You know, Lily? We may not be that far apart in terms of intelligence."

Then the baby blew a raspberry at Lisa, followed by her laughing as she cleaned her glasses. "Correction, we probably won't be that far apart in intelligence once you're my age."

 _Later, at the kitchen..._

Lisa sneaked around the room and got closer and closer to Linc, who was eating his breakfast, the little genius' stealth mission, however, was brought to a halt when Linc said, "Hi Lisa, what do you need?"

Having been caught, Lisa came out of hiding and walked to her brother. "Lincoln, I require your help with something," Lisa started. She paused before blushing and asking, "What is the name of that children's visual novel that you read constantly?"

"You mean Ace Savvy? It's a comic book," Lincoln nonchalantly answered.

"Comic book..." Lisa repeated, twiddling her fingers. "Interesting. And where can I find this... "comic book" you're talking about?"

"There's a comic book store that sells comic books for reasonable prices, around 5 to 10 dollars each," Linc further explained as Lisa took notes. "I think I remember it being somewhere next to the school."

"I know where that is!" Lisa proclaimed. "Thanks for the help, Lincoln."

"Why do you ask me about that, though?" Linc inquired out of nowhere.

"Uh, well, you see... Look, there's Lucy!"

Lisa bolted out of the room as Linc turned and saw Lucy really was nearby. "Oh, hi Lucy," he said.

"I was going to ask for inspiration, but Lisa's betrayal has given me something just as good," Lucy remarked.

 _Back at Lisa and Lily's room..._

The little genius walked back and forth, arms behind her back as Lily watched her walk.

"Lily, I'm going to go out to buy the next issue of Ace Savvy, in the meantime, Leni's going to babysit you," Lisa explained while Lily rolled around her bed. "You may be wondering where I'm going to get the money... well, I'll simply ask one of our sisters to let me borrow some of their money, one of them is bound to have money!"

The first sister Lisa asked was Luna, who stopped playing her guitar and said. "Sorry, Lisa, I'm afraid I got to say no, I need to hoard money in order to be able to pay Chunk."

The next sister was Lynn, who was genuinely surprised. "You can get money by asking people to let you borrow some? I didn't knew that was a thing!"

Then she went to Lola. "You're asking me to let you borrow money because I tend to win beauty pageants, which tend to give money as prizes, right?" the pageant diva guessed, and Lisa just nodded. Lola lifted her fist in anger. "That's an offensive stereotype, and you should feel bad for thinking it's true!"

As she said, a dollar slowly slid down Lola's opera gloves, and she quickly put it back on it before Lisa noticed.

The next sister was Lori, who solely focused on her phone as she replied, "Leave me alone twerp, I have to save money in order to recharge my line," then she got goo-goo eyes. "Otherwise, how will I call my beautiful Bobby?"

And finally, she went to Leni, who gladly handed her 15 dollars, "And here you go, this should be enough for your scientific business shopping," Leni said. "Although, I do have to question, don't you have money of your own? Why do you need to borrow some of mine?"

"Well, let's just say I'm saving those for the college and for... other necessary things," Lisa answered as she counted the money. "Thanks Leni."

"No problem, sis!"

And so the smart brunette saved her money and smiled as she went forth to her objective: the comic book store.


	2. Comic Shopping

At the comic book store, Lisa entered the establishment while wearing a trench coat covering her body and a fedora hat. "Excellent, this disguise will make sure nobody manages to figure out who I really am!" Lisa proudly thought. "Now to go buy the issue."

The small kid went to the comic shelves and remembered what issue she read, "Okay, the issue I read was apparently Issue 17, so I need to find the 18."

So she started to look. She managed to find the 16th issue, and the 14th, 13th, even the 19th and 20th issue, but the 18th issue was nowhere to be seen. "Where is that stupid Japanese comic book?!" Lisa spat before calming down. "Okay Lisa, calm down, you're not getting anywhere by getting angry."

Lisa went to the counter and her small size quickly caught the guy's attention. "Excuse me sir, but I'm looking for Ace Savvy issue number 18th, and it seems to be lacking in your shelves," Lisa explained to the guy behind the counter. "Do you know

"Issue 18th? Well yeah, a kid named Lincoln Loud bought the last copy we had of that issue," the guy answered. "We'll restock tomorrow, though, so you may-" but Lisa had already left.

 _Back at Lisa and Lily's Bedroom..._

"I don't know how he did it, Lily, I don't know when he did it, but what's important is that he did it!" Lisa proclaimed, walking back and forth. "Lincoln bought the issue before I could! And now, to figure out what was the result of the secret weapon clash, I'll have to try and take the book from Lincoln's bedroom."

The baby just laughed. "Quit laughing at my misery, Lily!" Lisa hissed, right before remembering something. "Speaking of which, while I was gone, did anybody outside of Leni come here and see the comic book? Did you spill the beans?"

Lisa checked Lily's diaper, which had been recently replaced. "Well, you did something with the beans if you needed Leni to give you a diaper change," closer inspection revealed the diaper was not upside down, or backwards, or any sort of mistake. "More surprisingly, though, is that she did it right for once."

Lily then hit Lisa's face with her hand. "You're right, I need to focus on the mission," the duo separated and Lisa walked to a blackboard, one filled with a bunch of doodles forming a plan. "And this is what I'll do: I'll go into Linc's bedroom while he's out, then I'll look everywhere for the issue, then I quickly read it and return it to its spot before coming back here!"

The baby blinked silently. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you even know what I'm telling you, and if I'm a genius or an idiot for thinking you really do understand."

So Lisa took a peek out of her room's door, and when she saw Lincoln come out of his room and go downstairs, she quickly went inside and started to look around for the 18th issue. She eventually found it in his desk, and she soon took it and opened it. "Okay, let's see what we have here!" Lisa chirped as she got on Linc's bed.

"Last time, on Ace Savvy," Lisa said, acting as the narrator. "The magnificent hero known as Ace Savvy, and Professor Doctorade were about to unleash their secret weapons! And now, we continue-"

"Lisa?"

Upon hearing Linc's voice, Lisa turned to see Linc, holding a glass of water and standing next to her. "Why are you reading my comic book?"

"Uh... um..." Lisa stammered before pointing outside. "Look, Lucy's over there!"

"Actually, I'm here," Lucy said while being on the opposite way Lisa was pointing at.

Lisa and Linc freaked out, and the little genius took the chance to flee, with Lincoln giving chase. "Sigh, once again, I'm ignored," Lucy remarked.

Linc chased Lisa as the smart brunette hid the comic book as well as she could: they ran through the living room, the basement, the attic, and up until Linc lost Lisa in the middle of the hallway. The girl went to the kitchen, where she caught her breath while Leni prepared a sandwich. "Oh hi Lisa, what's up?" she greeted.

"You saw nothing!" Lisa exclaimed before fleeing once more.

Leni shrugged and bid farewell. "Okay, bye nothing!"

And then Lincoln arrived. "Leni, did you see where Lisa went?"

"I don't think so, but I did see where a nothing went, and it went over there," Leni explained before pointing at Lisa's location.

Linc nodded, resumed the chase and eventually the duo stopped at the garage. "Okay Lisa, you got nowhere else to run!" Linc stated as he approached the girl. "Now tell me, what were you doing in my room?"

Seeing she had no escape, Lisa caved in and showed the book to Lincoln. "I went to your room to read this," she answered, looking at the ground.

"My 18th issue of Ace Savvy?" Linc took the issue and eyed it. "Why would you want to read this?"

"Long story short: I read the 17th issue to see if it was quality material, but I ended up liking it too much. And it ended on a cliffhanger, so I had to get my hands on the 18th issue to complete the picture!" Lisa explained.

"Well, how about we read it together?" Linc suggested.

Lisa was surprised at his response. "Really? You're not angry?"

"Why? It's good to have a fellow Ace Savvy fan in the house," Linc replied before offering his hand to Lisa. "So come on up, let's find out the aftermath of the secret weapon brawl."

Lisa smiled, eagerly took the hand and the duo ran to the living room. A couple minutes later, the duo were laughing and reading the issue together. "Man, that was a brawl and a half!" Linc exclaimed.

"I know right?" Lisa replied with a chuckle. "The part where the shark came out and shot lasers out of its eyes, while breaking a bunch of scientific laws known to mankind, was incredible!"

"I liked the part with the rabbit," Linc added, rolling his eyes.

"Oh right, that part was pure genius," Lisa looked at the ground before asking, "Lincoln, do you mind keeping this a secret? I am the smartest of us all, after all, and having cultivated such a know-it-all scientific attitude, I think the girls would never stop bothering me if they found out I read Ace Savvy with you.

"Sure, this is between us," Linc replied.

The duo shared smiles before Lisa hugged Lincoln, with the guy looking surprised for a moment before gently returning the hug.


End file.
